


Get the guitar

by arya_B



Category: New Girl
Genre: F/M, Singing, sort of fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-05
Updated: 2012-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-15 17:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arya_B/pseuds/arya_B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She sings about everything, and he supposed to hate it. But when did Nick ever did what he supposed to?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get the guitar

“Nick, because you think you’ll never get a decent job, I wrote you an incentive song.”

“That’s nice Jess” he moans grumpily from his coffee cup.

“It goes like this…”

***

“Because you’re so beaten down by the flu, I wrote you a get-well-soon song.”

“Thank you, Jess” his nostrils are clogged, what makes him sound twice as grumpy.

***

Nick can feel her blue eyes gazing at him with cotton candy and unicorns feelings.

“What is it Jess?” he doesn’t take his eyes from the TV to ask.

“I know you think you’ll never have a girlfriend as good as Caroline, so I wrote a song about the other fishes in the sea.”

“Whatever. Just sing it.”

***

Jess keep staring the road, twiddling her fingers, clearly ashamed.

“So?” he asks

“So what?” her voice choked from restrained cry. Although he knows half of Jess’s cries are meant to be ignored.

“You just hit my car, I know there’s already an 'I’m sorry' song ready in your head.”

She looks at him.

“You wanna hear it?”

“Won’t you sing it anyway?”

Jess smiles and begins her freshly invented absurd tune, while Nick does his best to put on his usual turtle face. But something about her awkward and deep voice just makes him want to listen more.


End file.
